


Empty Sky

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different-Flame Universe, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: The most well known fact in the mafia was that the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn, never used Dying Will Flames.Most people whispered that it was because he was so powerful that there was no man worthy enough, strong enough to warrant him to use it. Others scoffed, saying it was more likely that he never awoken any sort of Flame, Flameless they sneered. Regardless, no one dared to bring it up to Reborn's face.The greatest secret in the mafia was that the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn was aSky.





	1. Impossible Child

**Author's Note:**

> **mizuki73**  said:
> 
> Not a sky!Tsuna finds his sky or young!tsuna ends up with the 10yr bazooka

It hurt. Tsuna gently touched his face; it was already beginning to swell. He whimpered at the pain, but slowly soldiered on back home. A fierce breeze blew and Tsuna shivered, drawing his damp clothes closer to protect him.

Just another day at Namimori Middle. Another day of bullying and tormenting, of being dunked into the toilet, of being pushed around and punched in the face. Another day of teasing and mocking laughter and open ridicule from his teachers.

Tsuna hunched his shoulders, feeling the weariness settle deep in his bones. It was never ending cycle and sometimes he didn't even know why he tried, what he was waiting for. All he could do was return home, shower and sleep, returning to do this all over again tomorrow.

Black spots danced in his eyes, vision splintering. He wavered, feeling lightheaded.

"Hey, kid."

The last thing Tsuna knew was everlasting warmth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The most well known fact in the mafia was that the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn, never used Dying Will Flames.

Most people whispered that it was because he was so powerful that there was no man worthy enough, strong enough to warrant him to use it. Others scoffed, saying it was more likely that he never awoken any sort of Flame, Flameless they sneered. Regardless, no one dared to bring it up to Reborn's face.

The greatest secret in the mafia was that the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn was a  _Sky_.

Due to the rarity of Skies, normally people would have scrambling to recruit Reborn left and right. Skies were powerful and came with equally powerful allies, their Elements. Reborn, who wasn't born into any famiglia and was unattached, was a prime candidate and easy boost to a famiglia's reputation.

But to his greatest shame, Reborn had never, in the thirty five years he had been alive, called a single Element to his side. Most Skies, especially active ones like Reborn, found at least one Element by the time they were eighteen. Yet, Reborn traveled all over the world, going straight into the heart of dark communities with thousands of Flame users and never once left with an Element.

There was a term for that: Empty Sky. Empty Skies were failures, weak and unable to draw anyone in.

So he buried his Flames deep, wrapped them up with his fine control and never told anyone what Flame he had, if he had any Flame at all. Leave them to their preconceptions, let them draw their own conclusions. He would become so strong that no one would doubt him. When he finally became known as the World's Greatest Hitman, no one had even an inkling that he was an Empty Sky.

So Reborn came, he saw, he conquered and he didn't need any Elements to prove his worth.

That all changed when he was passing through a small town in Japan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A bedraggled kitten was Reborn's first thought. He had spotted the kid out of the corner of his eye, limping down the street and soaked. The growing bruise and hunched stature showed signs of neglect and abuse and the few people in the street quickly avoided the child.

Something urged him forward, a long buried instinct that had him reaching for the kid. "Hey, kid," Reborn said.

Said kid buckled, collapsing. Reborn darted forward to catch him.

What happened next, knocked his breath away. For the first time in years, his Sky Flames reacted, slipping out of his control… and Sun Flames responded back. Reborn stared down at the kid, watching as yellow and orange Flames danced, intertwining before the yellow Flame sunk in skin deep, healing the kid's large bruise.

Reborn drew in a shaky breath, unable to wrap his mind over what had happened. This child was his? His Element? Impossible.

Completely and utterly impossible.

But his Flames sang, humming with harmonization, bursting with joy. Even though the Sun Flames had faded from view, Reborn could still feel them, just lingering on the edge, timid and wavering. It was easy to reach out with his Flames, coaxing the Sun Flames back.

The kid shifted in his arms, relaxing even further.

Impossible. Impossible. What were the odds that Reborn would have found his Element in this backwater town? His grip curled a little tighter, not wanting to let the child go.

He didn't know this child, didn't know who he was. Could be a plant to get him to lower his guard. (He doubted it, there was no one left alive that knew he had Sky Flames. Reborn hadn't used his Flames since he was eighteen and majority of what he knew was self-taught or learned from his information gathering.) Even if that wasn't the case, the child was a civilian at the very least and Reborn made it a point not involve civilians if he could avoid it.

(He had been dragged into the underworld just by virtue of having nowhere to go and he couldn't leave it even if he wanted to. It should always be a choice.)

 _'But,'_  his mind whispered traitorously to him,  _'Look at him. Even if he has someone to look after him, they aren't treating him well.'_

His Element. His Sun. It was Reborn's duty as a Sky to look after him. Especially because his Sun was hurting.

Mind made up, Reborn took the child with him. It would still be the child's choice to stay or go, but the meantime, Reborn can at least look after him. He rubbed his face, feeling weary for once.

Utterly impossible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was warm. Not hot, but a comforting warmth, the kind that was cozy, made you drowsy like wrapped up in a blanket on a cold night or curling your cold hands around a hot cup of tea. Tsuna shifted, feeling the soft bed beneath him, not wanting to open his eyes.

"Are you going to get up?" asked a voice. It was a deep and rich timber, painted with amusement and tint of exasperation.

Tsuna shook his head, burying himself into the pillow. No, it was too comfortable. This was the best feeling Tsuna had in years and he didn't want to give it up. He felt safe here.

A hand reached out, brushing through his hair. That bubbly joyous feeling that Tsuna had felt tingling under his skin returned stronger.

"Impossible child," the voice said, even more amused.

That was the last thing Tsuna heard before he drifted back off to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna woke feeling not quite refresh, but at least well rested. The exhaustion that always clung to him lingered in the background, the weariness was not so deep in his bones and the pain was gone.

A chill went down his spine as he realized this wasn't his room. Sunlight poured in from the nearby window, the morning sun already high in the sky. Tsuna slipped out of bed in horror, wondering where he was and how he had slept so long. He looked outside, sighing in relief that at least he still recognized Namimori's skyline. He hadn't gone far.

"I see you're finally awake."

Tsuna turned around to see a tall foreign man standing in the doorway. Dark hair and tanned skin and dressed in a black suit. He looked dangerous. Tsuna threw his guard up, unsure how to handle him.

The man merely smirked, clearly amused . "Do you want breakfast?" he asked. "You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon."

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn," the man answered. "And you are?"

Tsuna bit his lip, hesitating. Reborn merely waited for his response. "Tsuna…" Tsuna finally introduced himself.

Reborn nodded curtly and headed back into the small kitchenette. "I hope you like eggs and toast, because that's all I have," Reborn said.

Tsuna gave a meek sound of agreement and shuffled after him. He stopped as he passed the the mirror, leaning forward to examine his reflection. Gingerly he touched his face, marveling that the large bruise from yesterday had completely faded from view.

"How?" Tsuna muttered to himself. A bruise that large should have lasted for days.

"Sun Flames," Reborn called out.

"What?" Tsuna asked, whirling around in surprise.

"Sun Flames," Reborn patiently repeated. "Sun Flames are one of seven Dying Will Flames. Its characteristic is activation, best known for its ability to augment and stimulate. It is the best Flame type for healing."

"What?" Tsuna said faintly. What did that mean?

"Come eat first," Reborn said.

Tsuna shuffled to the table, taking a seat. Reborn set out a dish of eggs and toast in front of him. He then pour a cup of hot steaming coffee, sliding the white mug over. Reborn took his own plate and mug, taking a seat. Tsuna meekly picked at his food, sneaking glance at the stranger.

He didn't understand why he was here or who Reborn was. What was this about Sun Flames?

"Do you have anyone you need to call?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna flinched before violently shaking his head. "N-no." No one would notice he was missing. No one could care.

Reborn sighed softly. "Impossible child," he whispered.

Tsuna's head shot up, recognizing that fond address. Wait, had that warmth come from Reborn?

"There is an ability called Dying Will Flames," Reborn explained. "They are rainbow colored Flames. Red is Storm Flames, orange is Sky, yellow is Sun, green is Lightning, blue is Rain, purple is Cloud, and indigo is Mist.

"Each Flame has a different characteristic. As I said, Sun is activation. Storm is disintegration, Sky is Harmony, Lightning is Hardening, Rain is Tranquility, Cloud is Propagation, Mist is Construction."

Tsuna frowned. "S-so, you have Sun Flames?" he asked.

Reborn was silence for a second. "No. You do."

Impossible. "No, I don't. I'm, I'm not special."

"You are," Reborn said, in almost kind manner.

Tsuna couldn't believe his ears. How could he special? He was Dame-Tsuna. Forever clumsy and unwanted, a jinx, a curse, and completely alone.

Reborn put down his fork, reaching over to Tsuna's hand. He laid his hand over Tsuna's, a deep bone piercing warmth instantly flooding Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at Reborn in marvel. "How are you doing that?" Tsuna asked.

"Dying Will Flames," Reborn repeated. He withdrew his hand. "Try find that same warmth within yourself."

Tsuna gave him a skeptical look, but closed his eyes. He focused on that warmth, reaching deep inside. There was a ball of warmth in his chest, playfully greeting him. Tsuna pushed at it, extending that warmth out to the tips of his fingers.

"Congratulations. You have Sun Flames," Reborn said.

Tsuna opened his eyes to see yellow flames dancing on his fingertips. "Wha-" The flames vanished.

"If you keep practicing you'll be able to keep them materialized longer," Reborn explained. He cleaned up his dishes, placing them in sink. He poured himself another cup of coffee before returning to his seat.

Tsuna stared down at the eggs he had barely touched. "What does it mean?" Tsuna asked. Why did he have that ability?

"Nothing really. If you wanted, you can continue on with your life, just with this special ability," Reborn said. "It's fairly common if you know where to look. Though, if you want to keep your relatively normal life, it isn't something you should advertise. Normal people won't understand and those in the know will want to use your ability for other more dangerous means."

"More dangerous means?" Tsuna asked.

"Dying Will Flames are common in the mafia."

Tsuna felt his heart drop and his throat constrict. He licked his lips. "And you…?"

"I am a freelance hitman," Reborn said.

He stood, gesturing to Tsuna's food. "Finish eating and then you can decide what you want to do next. I am going to run to the store to buy more food. If you have any more questions, I will answer them when I return. If you want to leave and not look back, I won't stop you either." He pulled out a small slip of paper. "And if you want to leave but have questions later, this is my private number."

Reborn left Tsuna to his thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reborn tugged the brim of his hat down to shadow his face even more. No one had ever mentioned how hard it was. It took everything in his considerable control to not want to tie Tsuna up in a thick blanket and not let him leave. His Element was hurting and Reborn was utterly pissed at the thought.

But Tsuna was a civilian. He had to take this slow or Reborn would lost all contact with his only Element.

That actually might be for the best, but Reborn was selfish enough that he didn't care.

He leisurely walked to the nearest convenience store, forcing him to walk normally. Hopefully, Tsuna would still be there when he returned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna quickly finished his breakfast, washing the dishes and left them on the dish rack to dry. He scurried back to the bedroom. There he saw his school and uniform already washed and dried.

"I don't understand," Tsuna said aloud. He touched his uniform. Reborn had… found him, brought him home and washed his clothes.

Tsuna wasn't used to that level of kindness. No one would have given him a second look in this town. Yet… Reborn was a stranger who cared enough for him? Why?

Then that warmth. There was something special about that warmth. It felt different, even from the one that Tsuna managed to summon forth.

He wavered. There was a decision to make. He could put on his uniform and leave, just like Reborn said. No worries about the mafia or the nerve wracking idea of sharing another conversation with a dangerous hitman. He could continue on with his life.

But…

Mind set, Tsuna reached out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reborn opened the door, hand full of groceries. He may have overbought, especially if Tsuna was gone. Forcing himself not to check, he quietly and quickly put everything away. Once it was all put in place, he turned around… and spotted thick bundle sitting on his couch.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna's head poke out from under the covers. "W-Welcome back."

"Is… there a particular reason why you're wrapped in a blanket?" Reborn asked. He was delighted over the fact that Tsuna hadn't run out the door at the first chance.

"Felt safe," Tsuna answered, not looking Reborn in the eye.

Odd… but alright. "I see. Do you have any other questions?" Reborn asked.

"What are your Flames?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn lit his Flames. "Sky," he said.

Tsuna reached out to touch them. Reborn marveled at the trust in the action. Tsuna didn't even think, already knowing subconsciously that Reborn's Flames would never burn him.

"It… feels different," Tsuna said, scrunching his nose in thought. "Really safe."

Reborn paused for a brief second. This was the perfect segue. "Sky Flames are a bit different than the other Dying Will Flames. They are rare, exceeding so. Skies are natural leaders; nearly every Don and Donna of the mafia is a Sky. What makes Skies so powerful though, is that they harmonize with other Elements. It creates a strong, unbreakable bond. Where the Sky goes, their Elements follows."

Tsuna looked up at Reborn. "Did I harmonize with you?"

There was no sense in hiding it. "Yes."

"Oh." Tsuna bit his lip. "What does that mean? For me?"

"Nothing really," Reborn said. "If you want to stay here, that's fine."

"And… and if I want to go with you?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm a hitman," Reborn reiterated. "I kill people. People will target you just for associating with me. There's no going back if you join the mafia. It will be your life, your coffin, your grave."

"I know," Tsuna whispered. "But there's nothing for me in this town. So- so, if you want me, Dame-Tsuna, No-Good Tsuna. If- if I'm useful to you even though I'm really clumsy, slow and stupid." He pulled the blanket back over his head. "I wouldn't mind going with you."

Reborn ruthlessly squashed the urge to hunt down every single person who made his Element feel like that. Instead, he focused on the fact that he had a Sun,  _his_  Sun. His to protect and care for.

He tugged down on blanket, revealing Tsuna from underneath. "Let's give it a trial run," Reborn said. Reborn was secure enough financially that he didn't need to take on hits any time soon. It would be easy enough to just remain in Japan, until Tsuna was fully comfortable, perhaps teach Tsuna some self defense. (And if he was going to stick around to hunt down the people hurting Tsuna, well that was now his prerogative.)

If, Tsuna really was comfortable with the idea of the mafia, then they would return to Italy. Reborn was confident he could protect him.

Tsuna smiled up at him.

Reborn felt his Flames hum. He had finally found one of his Elements. His Sky was no longer empty. A Sun now glowed, lighting up against the soft blue hues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews :D I wasn't expecting this story to do so well.

Like clockwork, Reborn snapped wide awake at six in the morning. Sunlight poured in, peeking under the blinds. He pulled them open, looking out at the quiet slumbering town. All things considered, Namimori was a sleepy town, charming in its own way that all small towns were.

He pulled out a new suit, swiftly getting dressed. There was still much to do. A few loose ends he had to tie up.

Finally dressed, he opened the door to his bedroom and looked down.

There curled up in front of his bedroom door was Tsuna. He wrapped tight in his blanket, still fast asleep.

"Impossible child," Reborn said. He could hardly blame Tsuna though. The mere idea of him finding one of his Elements, his Sun, seemed more like a dream than reality. It had taken all of his fined tuned control to let Tsuna out of his sight, to give the teenager space and not to pressure him.

Tsuna, on the other hand, seemed convinced that Reborn would vanish on him. He left late for school and arrived back as soon as it got out. Every morning for the last month, Reborn had found him sleeping outside of Reborn's bedroom door.

He picked up Tsuna off the ground, entering the living room where the futon Tsuna had been sleeping on was set up. Reborn tucked him back into bed, sticking a post-it note to Tsuna's forehead explaining that Reborn left early.

As he moved away, Tsuna's hand snuck out, latching onto Reborn's sleeve. Reborn huffed once more. "Won't let me go, will you?" he said, uncurling Tsuna's fingers.

He grabbed his fedora, taking one glance back at Tsuna.

Time to get to work.

-.-.-.-

Tsuna woke, scrambling out of bed. It was too quiet. Usually by now Reborn was awake. The sounds of breakfast cooking, the smell of coffee would fill the apartment. The man was nowhere in sight. Tsuna looked down the hall, seeing the open bedroom and bathroom doors. A sinking feeling of dismay bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

He felt something on his forehead, pulling the post-it off his forehead.

' _Gone out early. Will be back tonight. -Reborn'_

Tsuna stared at the note, relief exploding in his heart. He sank to the ground, clutching the note tight.

A month. It had been a month since he met Reborn and Tsuna still didn't know what to make of it. Reborn made him feel safe. He was a hitman, involved with the Italian Mafia and had probably killed more people than Tsuna ever wanted to know. Reborn was  _dangerous_  and Tsuna had never felt so safe around anyone before.

It was so confusing.

But Reborn wanted him.

He wanted Tsuna, wanted useless, weak, clumsy Tsuna. Tsuna didn't pretend to understand everything Reborn had told him about being a Sky and an Element. All that mattered to him was that Reborn wanted him.

Tsuna didn't want to let that go. He didn't want to let Reborn go.

He was so terrified that Reborn was going to leave. That, somehow, this was all one big joke. Life hated Tsuna enough. It wouldn't be too surprising if this turned out to be fake.

Tsuna read the note once more, trying to reassure himself. He took a deep breath. Okay. School. He could do this. He could. And once school was over he could come back and hopefully Reborn would be home by then.

"Please let Reborn be home by then."

-.-.-

Reborn lifted the brim of his hat, looking down at the grave before him.

_Sawada Nana_

_Rest in Peace_

Well that confirmed the last piece of information he had found. Sawada Nana, Tsunayoshi's mother had committed suicide about four years ago. Tsunayoshi had come home from school to find her cold body hanging from the ceiling.

According to everyone, Nana had been a bubbly, if somewhat airhead, person and her suicide had come out of nowhere. Nearly everyone Reborn found who remembered, remarked at how happy she always was. Nana was single mother with a smile on her face and most laid the blame at trying to take care of a "dame" son as the cause of her sudden death. What mother wouldn't be ashamed of Tsunayoshi?

With no father in sight, Tsunayoshi was left at the local orphanage. He was already considered to be too old for adoption for most cases, and the caretakers often complained about how he was "useless" and "clumsy" and incapable of doing the most basic chores.

It left Tsuna alone and isolated. School wasn't much better, groups of bullies always picking on him. The teachers seem to be blinded to it, ignoring it whenever they saw it. The science teacher wasn't any better, often picking on Tsuna in class.

It made Reborn's blood boil, seething at the mistreatment his Sun had been suffering these last couple years. Suns especially, needed people to take care of, people to take care of them and need activity that was simulating. Tsuna was getting none of that.

Suddenly, Tsuna's clinginess made much more sense. He was unused to people who wanted him around.

Frankly, even if Tsuna wasn't going to come with him, Reborn had every intention to make sure that at the very least, Tsuna got out of this town. It should be easy enough to find a different city, even in Japan, to set up Tsuna in if he wanted. But staying here wasn't an option.

Tsuna would sooner fall apart at this rate. It spoke of his strength that he hadn't faltered.

Now what was the best way to handle this? It still needed to be kept on the quiet. Reborn didn't want to draw any attention to Tsuna.

Hmm… he did still have a few active aliases he could use.

-.-.-.-

Tsuna pulled the blanket closer to him, staring morosely at the door. Night had fallen long ago and the meager dinner he had managed to cook himself churned in his stomach, making him feel uneasy.

A month. He reminded himself that Reborn had faithfully returned home every night. There was no reason for the man to entertain Tsuna for a whole month only to drop him like a hot potato.

Still, doubt crept into his mind. His mother was by his side for ten long years before she abandoned him. From that perspective, Reborn sticking around for a month was pathetically short.

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut. 'No, shut up,' he told his mind.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open. Reborn stood over him, looking down with an arched eyebrow, silently asking.

"You're back!" Tsuna said, relief and joy mixing together. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"Is there a reason why you're waiting at the foyer?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna looked down, not looking him in the eye. "I was… just waiting for you."

"Impossible child," Reborn said with a soft indulgent sigh, ushering him into the kitchen. "Did you eat?"

Tsuna nodded glumly, blanket dragging behind him.

Reborn placed a red folder in front of the seat that Tsuna usually sat at. "Read this. Rene Niji is my alias," Reborn said, as he moved onto brewing himself a cup of coffee.

Curious, Tsuna opened the folder Immediately he dropped it and the blanket, staring at Reborn in shock.

"You adopted me?!" he exclaimed.

The papers fluttered to the ground.

_Rene Niji adopts Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"Yes," Reborn said. "Do you mind?"

"Mind?" Tsuna shrieked. "You want me?!"

"You're mine to protect," Reborn said. "And I wouldn't leave you here, in this town."

Tsuna winced. "You found out about kaasan," he whispered glumly. Four years and people still mocked him for it.

No one knew that she went to bed crying every night for years. No one knew about the depression she suffered and no matter how much Tsuna tried, he was just far too young and ignorant of the world to help her. He certainly didn't make it any easier for her, with his struggling grades and clumsiness.

"Mmm and the bullies too," Reborn said.

Tsuna flinched. He had no doubt that Reborn must have heard the absolute worst rumors about him. But… he had found out all about Tsuna and still went to adopt him? Under an alias sure, but still adoption. He didn't even have to do that. In a few years Tsuna would have aged out, wouldn't need any guardians.

"But why?" Tsuna asked.

" _Mine_  to protect," Reborn repeated. "It's unacceptable the way they treat you. I started a list of the people I would have to kill, but it got too long, too fast. But that science teacher of yours had an unfortunate accident."

Tsuna stared at him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that Nezu-sensei must be dead. He felt like he should care but Nezu had been tormenting him for years and Tsuna couldn't find it in himself to feel any regret over it. Not when the teacher regularly threw his mother's suicide in his face over and over again.

'Reborn was a  _hitman,'_ his brain reminded him. He should be terrified or upset that Reborn wanted to kill the people who hurt him, but Tsuna was still processing the fact that Reborn cared enough about him to want to hurt the numerous people that hurt him.

Cared enough to adopt him and want him out of Namimori.

It still sounded too good to be true. Or the beginning of what was an elaborate trap to sell him off to a human trafficking ring. Except Reborn had never lied to him even once, never kept him ignorant of anything, and always patiently explained everything, from the mafia to Dying Will Flames to himself.

Tsuna  _trusted_  Reborn.

"Tsuna?" Reborn said.

Tsuna surged forward to hug him. "Thank you," he whispered.

He felt Reborn tense in his hug before relaxing. "How do you feel about Osaka?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna pulled away, head tilting. "It's… nice?" A bit farther away. They had gone there for a school field trip a year ago.

"Hmm, then we'll move there. You can transfers schools. I found one with better credited teachers and smaller class sizes. Maybe you will do better with proper teachers."

"What?" Tsuna said. No, there was no way Reborn was offering what he thought it was. His mind spun, delirious from the shocks that Reborn kept dropping on him.

"You should finish your education," Reborn said, tugging on a lock of Tsuna's hair. "We can discuss high school later."

Tsuna wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. But if he was, he never wanted to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were wondering where Nana was in this story, hope this chapter answered your question. Also, yes I'm going to try and cover the rest of Reborn's elements. Feel free to leave your guesses. :3 The next one should show up next chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reborn sipped his espresso, delighted by the dark and bitter taste. He had missed this. Japan's coffee had nothing on Italy's.

"So," Reborn drawled patiently. "What am I going to do with you?" He looked at his companion.

Tsuna, at least, had the decency to look sheepish. Six months since they met, five since moving to Osaka, had done wonders for Tsuna. He was still insecure and timid, but he continued to regularly meet Reborn in the eye when speaking, the stuttering fading away. His grades had even improved since moving schools, steady reaching average and still slowly climbing.

But this?

This was guts and courage in spades (with a hint of desperation).

"I did not teach you how to make your own fake IDs for you to sneak aboard the same airplane as me," Reborn said, eyebrow raised. Frankly, he didn't know that Tsuna had this in him.

"I know," Tsuna said, stubbornly.

Reborn marveled at the change. Five months ago, Tsuna would have crumpled like a wet napkin at the first sign of his disapproval.

"I was only going to be gone a week," Reborn pointed out. It was not the first time they had done this. Three months ago, Reborn had a job that had him gone for three days. It had been hard on both of them, but Reborn refused to let codependency foster like that. He left on four other two-day trips since then, just to get Tsuna used to the idea.

Here, Tsuna faltered, shoulders slumping and looking down in dismay. "I know."

Granted it was first trip Reborn was talking out of the country. 'Impossible child,' he thought fondly.

"So, you decided to follow me all the way to Italy," Reborn said. "What did you tell your school?"

"Family emergency?" Tsuna said. "And I got the assignments in advance and brought them with me."

Well, at least he covered all his bases.

"And," Reborn said with a heavy sigh, "what did I tell you about Italy?"

"That this is where you have most of your enemies and allies," Tsuna said meekly. "And it's dangerous."

Reborn pinched Tsuna's cheeks, ignoring the yelp of pain. "So why did you thinking was a good idea to follow me here?"

Tsuna pulled away, rubbing his cheeks. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

This child was going to be the death of him. What was done was done though and Reborn had no time to take Tsuna all the way back to the airport and get him on a flight to back to Japan. Besides, sooner or later he would have to expose Tsuna to the full brutality of his job.

Thankfully this was a small and easy one with low impacts.

"A child?"

"More like a kitten," Reborn immediately answered. "Chaos, Viper."

The cloaked informant took a seat at the cafe table. Tsuna smiled nervously, knowing full well that they were staring at him despite the black hood obscuring their eyes.

"I thought you didn't like bringing children on the job. This one is barely old enough to cut his teeth," Viper said with a huff.

"I don't, but this one has to learn eventually," Reborn said. If it had been anyone but Viper, Reborn would have called this whole thing off. He wasn't ready for the mafia to know that Tsuna even existed.

But Viper was an old "acquaintance", a long-time partner and a trustworthy informant. While their greed was legendary, if you earned their trust, not even the smallest hint of information that could be seen as betrayal would slip from their lips.

After what happened in Naples nearly a decade ago, Reborn had long won Viper's trust. In fact, the only reason why Reborn accepted this job was because it was a request from Viper.

"An apprentice?" Viper said amused. "I recall you saying you swore off all students."

"It remains to be seen," Reborn said. He didn't explain further.

Tsuna, wisely, remained quiet throughout the exchange.

Viper slid a newspaper across the table. Reborn picked it up, flipping to the middle section, staring at the picture of skinny scarred man that was slipped inside.

"His name is Alperto Perri," Viper said. "He has been attempting to poach my clients and discredit my reputation. Normally I would just break his mind, but he has shown to be slippery and somewhat resistant to Mist Flames. Not by much, but enough that trying to pin him down long enough to kill him, is actually proving troublesome."

"I've heard the name before," Reborn said, pocketing the picture.

"He's a relatively new informant. People like him because his rates are cheaper than mines," Viper said. "However, unlike me, who is completely neutral, he has the backing for the Gatti Famiglia. So, his information is tilted in their favor."

"Ah. So when their enemies come to you to double check the validity of the information, they discover they've been lied to," Reborn finished.

"Correct. So now he is trying to discredit my information," Viper said. "Unacceptable."

"And the Gatti Famiglia?" Reborn asked.

"He does not know it, but they have washed their hands of him. Especially after I showed them the type of information I had on them. Their front guards did not stand a chance against me," Viper said.

Reborn nodded. He turned to look at Tsuna. Might as well make this a lesson. "Viper here is a neutral informant. This is invaluable because most informants are either too small to have any valuable information or a bias to the famiglia that's protecting them."

"I, on the other hand, am far more than capable of defending myself. I also believe in the purity of information. I do not sell false information, Viper said. "Because of my neutrality and purity of information, my information is expensive."

"You just love money," Reborn said dryly.

"Not denying it," Viper said.

Tsuna nodded in understanding. "So… you two are friends?" he asked hesitantly.

Viper laughed. "Where did you find this one?"

"Cardboard box," Reborn answered.

"There wasn't a box!" Tsuna protested. "Just because I looked like a "drenched cat" in your opinion does not mean there was a cardboard box!"

Look at how far Tsuna had come these last few months. Before he wouldn't have protested the bedraggled kitten comment at all.

Reborn merely smirked. "Friend is a strong word," he said.

"Mutual understanding or a partnership," Viper said. "There are no "friends" in the mafia. But I do not sell information relating to Reborn, he also gets information at a cheaper rate from me and occasionally, Reborn sells me valuable information or does me a favor or two."

"Like this job," Tsuna said.

"Correct," Viper said. "Perri is in this area. That's why I've met you here."

"Let's go then," Reborn said, finishing off his espresso. He pinned Tsuna a sharp look. "Stay close but out of the way and out of danger, got it."

Tsuna nodded.

-.-.-

Dino knew he had bad luck. It had plagued him his entire life. His parents died tragically young and he was immediately thrown onto the streets. He had managed to scrape together a quick but workable semblance of a life. But any attempts to improve it seemed to crumble under his fingertips. His own body worked against him, clumsily getting fired from any job. His lack of education did not help either. So the streets were all Dino knew.

The streets were his home, his protection and ultimately his grave. He kept his wits and wrestled with his depression, never falling into the deepest and darkest parts. Dino knew how to steer clear of the drug dealers and crime lords. Considering this was Italy, the heart and home of many mafia famiglias it was a surprise even to himself.

All Dino wanted to live in peace. Was that too much to ask?

But sooner or later, his bad luck was going to strike.

Namely today.

He gulped as he had accidentally made his bed for the night in what appeared to a safe house for well…  _someone_  not friendly.

"Who sent you?!" the man snarled at him. His scarred face added to his imitation factor. The gun was waving dangerously too close to Dino's face for his comfort.

"No one!" Dino yelped. "Look, I'll just go. I was just looking for a place to sleep. Don't want trouble."

"No," the man said, black eyes gleaming dangerously. "You can't leave. All I need is for you to snitch to that bitch."

"I won't tell anyone you're here!" Dino pleaded.

"Loose lips can still speak," the man said. "Nothing personal. I can't leave loose ends."

He pulled the trigger.

Dino threw his hands up in a meager defense, surprised when there was a spark of green that flashed and stopped the bullet in its tracks. What the hell? He flailed his arms, stunned by what happened.

"Lightning Flames! I knew it! You're a spy," the man raved.

Lightning Flames? What was that? What did it mean?

The man lifted his gun to take another shot at Dino. Dino panicked, stumbling backwards, tripping over his feet and falling to the ground. He yelped, biting his lip as he hit the ground. The coppery taste of blood flooded in his mouth.

Oh god. He hoped that green spark thing came back. Dino really didn't want to die today.

Before the man could pull the trigger, another gunshot went off and the man crumpled to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Dino stared at the dead body, hysteria bubbling in his chest. What the hell? This was why Dino went out of his way to avoid the mafia. He didn't want to get mixed up with guns and things.

"You're safe."

Dino looked up to see another man step out from the shadows. He was wearing a suit that looked out of place in this dirty warehouse. He flinched, spying the gun that hung loosely in the man's hand. As if aware, the man holstered his gun, slipping it back into his jacket.

"Thanks," Dino said, exhaustion creeping back into his bones as adrenaline worn off. He swallowed a couple deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

The man offered a hand to help him off. Hesitantly, Dino accepted.

The green spark came back, this time accompanied with orange. The exhaustion that Dino had just felt was chased away leaving him feeling reenergized. The fear vanished, replaced by the feeling of warmth and safety, all mixed together.

Dino stared at his hand, eyes darting back up to the man's face who was equally surprised.

"What was that?" Dino asked.

"Impossible," the man said.

-.-.-

Good news. They found Perri with ease. The slightly bad news was they found him threatening a young homeless man.

Reborn scowled, unable to get a good shot. The warehouse was already providing poor cover and Perri was standing in way that the homeless man was acting as a shield. He could just shoot through the homeless man, but Reborn hated collateral damage like that. Let the innocent bystanders, stay innocent bystanders.

He blinked as the homeless man let out a burst of Lightning Flames. Something stirred inside of him but he pushed it aside as the homeless man fell backwards to the ground. Reborn lifted his gun, taking aim and took the shot.

Perri fell to the ground dead.

"You're safe," Reborn called out. He holstered his gun when the homeless man flinched, taking a closer to look.

It was hard to tell under the dirt and grim, but if Reborn had to guess, the man was actually only a few years older than Tsuna. He grimaced. Been there, done that. Reborn ended up in the mafia for it. It was a stroke of good luck that despite Lightning Flames, the young man had been able to avoid the mafia, if his shaken response to being held at gunpoint was any reaction.

"Thanks."

Reborn extended out his hand, willing to help him up. As the man clapped his hand into Reborn's, Reborn felt his Sky Flames rush out of his control, filling the air. Another piece snapped into place, the soft hum of harmonization.

"What was that?" the man asked.

That was… Reborn's mouth went dry. There was no way Reborn had manage to find two of his Elements in six months after not finding them for over 30 years prior.

"Impossible." Reborn was used to physic defying stunts and belief in the Dying Will Flames alone required an open mind. But this? He had been so long resigned to being an Empty Sky, that Tsuna had been a blessing. To find his Lightning was just too much.

"Explain, please," the man asked weakly, beginning to tremble.

"Chaos, I'm Reborn," Reborn automatically responded.

"Dino…"

"If you're willing to come with me, I'll explain everything. And you can get a hot meal and shower," Reborn said. This explanation would not be a short one.

Dino looked at him, skeptical. "And if I don't want to go?"

"Then you can continue on with your life." Reborn's instincts rebelled against letting his Lightning go, but like with Tsuna, Reborn wasn't going to force Dino to come with him. And even if Dino did decide to leave, Reborn still had Tsuna.

"But as you can see, I just killed a man. I'm dangerous and coming with me, being associated with me, means any chance at a normal peaceful life goes out the window," Reborn said frankly. Tsuna appreciated the blunt honest, knowing all of his opinions at once. Hopefully Dino would too.

Dino mulled the choice in his head, carefully considering his actions. Reborn appreciated that.

"Okay," Dino finally said. "Okay, I'll come with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if I wouldn't let Dino be one of Reborn's Elements.
> 
> For those wondering: there's no Arcobaleno Curse, so yes, adult bodies. We're playing hard in AU territory don't assume that everyone is in the same positions, has the same flames type, etc, etc. Feel free to continue to make guesses for the rest of Reborn's elements. 8D
> 
> Happy New Year
> 
> Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

"When were you going to tell me that you were a Sky?" Viper's words were accusing and sharp, an underlying sting of hurt. They had all arrived at one of Reborn's safe houses. Tsuna was hunting for some towels for Dino who was in the shower.

"It wasn't for you to know," Reborn said. It wasn't surprising to know that Viper had known what had gone down between Dino and him.

"Did you think I would let that information slip out?" Viper said.

White hot anger burned under Reborn's skin. "I wasn't telling anyone," he snapped. "Until six months ago, I was an Empty Sky."

That sent Viper reeling back. "An Empty Sky? But…" Viper fell quiet, a small frown on their face.

Reborn pulled off his hat, running his hand through his hair in frustration. It suddenly felt like things were moving too fast. It was easy enough to keep up, but Reborn didn't know how Dino would react, how Tsuna would react. Tsuna was beginning to adjust, settling into his own skin and this threatened to undo all of Reborn's hard work.

"Tsunayoshi's not an apprentice," Viper finally said.

There was no escaping this. Reborn would have tell Viper at least part of the story. Trust. Such a fickle and difficult thing.

"Tsunayoshi is my Sun," Reborn said. "I found him in my trip to Japan."

"The reason for your radio silence these last six months," Viper said, connecting together the pieces.

"He's a civilian who was abandoned by the town he grew up in," Reborn said. "Neglected, starved for attention, and so beaten and broken, it was amazing he had held on this long."

Reborn still bristled at the thought of how the people of Namimori had treated Tsunayoshi. When Tsuna finally relaxed and got comfortable, he flourished under even the smallest amount of positive attention that Reborn was able to give him. Reborn had no idea how to handle a teenager, to actually give Tsunayoshi the support he actually needed from a parental figure. Even as he fumbled his way through it, Tsuna still bloomed under Reborn's pitiful attempts.

"A civilian. You wanted to keep him as far away from this as possible," Viper said in understanding.

Tsuna was right. Friends really was the only way to truly describe the relationship he had with Viper. Viper was the only one Reborn had actually told his childhood to. It wasn't because he wanted to, but he had been bleeding out and drugged out his mind and Viper wasn't in much better condition at the time.

The mission in Naples had been the starting point for them.

"If it wasn't you, I would have turned down this job no matter how good the pay was," Reborn said. "I am not ready for the mafia to become aware of Tsuna and no matter what he says about being fine with my job, he is still very sheltered in the darker details of my job."

"Well, you found your Lightning on this trip," Viper pointed out.

That was true. Given the state of Dino's appearance, it was possible that Reborn would have never met him unless circumstances like this had forced them to meet. Had Reborn turned down this job, he would have most likely never met his Lightning.

"I assume…" Viper said trailing off.

"We're not," Reborn said. He had multiple encounters with Viper's Flames to know they did not harmonize together with his. Which was a shame because he would have been honored to have Viper as his Mist.

A wistful expression crossed Viper's face. Reborn sympathized. The bond between Sky and Element was a precious, precious, precious gift. Even Viper, who prided themselves on neutrality, would give it up if they found their Sky.

"I will ensure that this information does not leak," Viper said.

Trust and Loyalty. Fickle things. But something Reborn was grateful to have from Viper.

-.-.-.-

This was the cleanest Dino had been in years. Showers were a luxury that one didn't have on the streets. The few homeless shelters that he went to were always overcrowded and pack. It was a quick get in and get out. It saw so many people, the "new" showers were already worn and damaged in some places. Not to mention hot water. Glorious hot water.

The shower really helped. It allowed him to collect his thoughts, trying to piece together what exactly had happened in that warehouse. Lightning Flames seemed to be a bit of stretch, but Dino knew what he saw. Green fire and the orange fire that Reborn summoned that made him feel strange.

He turned out off the water reluctantly, stepping out of the tub.

A towel waiting for him, but his clothes appeared to be have been whisked away.

"Ah."

Dino looked up to see a younger boy sticking his head. In his hands was a bundle of clothing. He gave Dino a weak and meek smile. "I think this will fit you," he said.

"Thank you," Dino said. Who was this? He didn't realize there would be anyone else here when Reborn brought him back.

"I'm Tsuna," the boy said, eyes darting to the ground.

"Dino. How do you know Reborn?" Dino asked.

There was a split second of completely terror on Tsuna's face that Dino feared he may have agreed to visit the home of an abuser.

"He rescued me," Tsuna said. "And if he tells you that I'm a bedraggled kitten, that is a lie. My hair might look like a fluffy lion's mane and Mochida pushed me into the school pool and I shouldn't be telling you this. Or at least I don't think I'msupposedtoarghhh!" He threw the clothes at Dino and dashed out of the bathroom.

Alarmed, Dino swiftly got dressed and left the bathroom.

"Whatever did you say to Tsuna?" Reborn asked as Dino appeared.

"Is he okay?" Dino asked, concerned. The thread of bewilderment in Reborn's voice was the only reason why Dino hadn't immediately made a mad rush for the door. "All I asked was how he knew you?"

Reborn pointed to the blanket burrito in the corner. "He's fine. Though I haven't seen him do that in a month."

"I wasn't aware he was so skittish."

Dino turned to see another… man? Woman? He couldn't tell with the cloak.

"That town did a number on him," Reborn murmured.

"Well, if you need help," the other person volunteered.

"I may take you up on your offer," Reborn said. "This is Viper. They are a neutral informant who knows everything there is to know about the Underground."

"Hello," Dino said.

Viper pursed their lips into a thin line. "You're much younger than I originally estimated. Exactly how old are you?"

"...Seventeen," Dino answered.

"Practically a child," Viper said.

"I should have made Perri suffer more," Reborn said darkly.

"Um?" Dino said, confused by their reaction.

"Reborn and myself are a bit of rarity in that we don't like involving children in our jobs," Viper explained. "Sometimes it is unavoidable, but the preference is always no children."

"Then Tsuna?" Dino asked.

"Tsuna is a civilian," Reborn said. "One who was supposed to have stayed home."

"I brought all my homework!" Tsuna protested, head peeking out from the blanket he had wrapped himself up in.

Dino was struck with the sense of familiarity. It reminded him of the time his mother would yell at him to finish his homework or eat his vegetables. It was parental, the way Reborn was scolding Tsuna and Tsuna's reaction.

"Your son?" Dino asked.

"Yes," Reborn answered without any hesitation.

Surprisingly, Tsuna blushed a bright red, flustering at Reborn's words. He rushed over to Reborn to give him a quick hug before letting go and disappearing into the bedroom. Dino turned to see Viper staring at Reborn, jaw slacked and surprised.

Huh. He got the feeling he had been just entrusted with a very big secret.

"You  _adopted_  him?" Viper asked.

"Yes," Reborn said. Then looking at Dino, he continued, "Tsuna's hometown treated him poorly, between the bullies and terrible teachers to neglect at the orphanage he was at. That was six months ago, and we're still adjusting."

Guess that meant Reborn wasn't that bad of a bad guy, even with the killing he did. Tsuna looked genuinely happy, if easily flustered.

"Um, so can you explain that whole color flames thing?" Dino asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes," Reborn said. "Take a seat, this is a long explanation."

-.-.-.-

Dino couldn't sleep. He had a bed for the first time in years and he couldn't sleep. It was such a waste.

But how could he sleep? Reborn had explained to him in detail what all those colored flames meant. He covered what it meant to be a Sky, to be Dino's Sky and wasn't that so strange? Dino was being offered a place, a home, if he wanted it.

Even if he didn't want to come with Reborn, the man was still offering to setup Dino with a house and stable job, no strings attached and as far removed from the mafia as possible. Good things like that didn't just happen. His luck wasn't that good.

Dino got out of bed. Maybe some water would help.

He opened the bedroom door to find Tsuna in the living room pacing. He clutched his blue blanket, draped over his shoulders, dragging it across the floor.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna yelped, twirling around, twisting his blanket and falling to the ground with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Dino asked, helping Tsuna up.

"Yes," Tsuna sputtered out. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Dino shook his head. "No, I couldn't sleep. Why are you awake?"

Tsuna opened his mouth then closed it.

"You don't have to tell me," Dino said.

"N-no. It's not that. Reborn said it was okay to talk to you. That you're his Lightning and stuff. He's been pressing the whole 'his job is dangerous and he has plenty of enemies' so… I wasn't really sure before. He didn't have time to tell me that earlier when you came, so…" Tsuna trailed off. "Sorry. I'm sure you don't want to listen to me ramble. It's stupid."

"I'm sure it isn't," Dino said.

Tsuna's gaze sharpened. Dino got the impression he was being evaluated, tested. Then as quickly as it appeared, it dropped as Tsuna's eyes drifted back to the ground.

"I have trouble believing that Reborn isn't going to disappear on me," Tsuna admitted. "I know logically that it isn't going to happen. He's proved it to me over and over again. Even on the days when he leaves before I wake, he leaves a note and calls me."

"I'm not going to take him away from you," Dino said, trying to reassure him. He winced at the awkward words. That sounded terrible out of context.

"I know," Tsuna quickly replied. "Or it's fine if you do- I mean- Um… I'm his Sun? That's how we met. My Sun Flames reacted to his Sky Flames, in a similar manner as yours did with his."

Oh, Reborn didn't mention that.

"Is… what he offering, is it as good as it sounds?" Dino asked.

"Yes…?" Tsuna answered. "I… I don't know how to answer that. From what I can see, you're doing alright. Or I mean…" He struggled to get his words correct, frowning.

"Reborn always tells me otherwise, whenever I say this, but I don't know how to describe it otherwise," Tsuna said. He shuffled slightly, grip tightening on his blanket. "He wanted me, he wanted Dame-Tsuna, No-Good, Useless Tsuna. I'm clumsy, and not very smart. I can't do anything right, have no speakable skills and I'm nothing but a burden on his wallet."

Oh. That was another sense of familiarity. Dino had heard similar things thrown his way all the time. He couldn't keep a job, had terrible luck and was probably even more clumsy than Tsuna. They were similar in that regard, weren't they?

Tsuna looked off in the distance, lost in his own memories. "Reborn still wanted me. He went as far as adopting me, moving me to another city, enrolling me in another school. He spends time with me, helps me with homework, teaches me self-defense. I had nothing to lose by going with him. No one cared back there, and he's not perfect -no one is- and I know I should run in other direction because he's actually really dangerous, but he cares and that's more than anyone, even my own mother, had given me before."

"It feels like a trap," Dino admitted. "You can't trust anyone on the streets. That's how you end up dead. They prey on the gullible and everything about what Reborn is offering, a home, food on the table, somewhere to sleep, it's all…"

"Too good to be true," Tsuna said with a laugh. "I spent most of my days thinking I'm living some sort of dream and this has been my life for the last six months."

"Yeah," Dino said. "And… you know hitman."

Tsuna nodded. "Logic says flee, but Reborn feels -"

"Safe." Safer than anywhere Dino had been ever really.

"Exactly."

In some ways, Tsuna had the right idea. What did Dino have to lose? There was much to gain and Tsuna didn't seem like the type to lie.

"I think I would like to be Reborn's Lightning," Dino said. "If you don't mind?"

Tsuna blinked at him. "Why would I mind? You're his Element, the same way I am. He's our Sky. We share that connection, crisscrossing every which way."

Dino laughed. He supposed that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh look at these two bonding. So Dino has slid into place in this little family. They're cute, it's cute. Writing this story makes my heart ache and my smile so wide. Also Viper, don't think you're escaping this. Skies collect people, even outside of their harmony. There's no escape. You're family. xD
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, to be completely honest, I actually don't like Not-a-Sky!Tsuna. But when I looked it from the perspective of Reborn being a Sky, suddenly I'm looking a multi-chapter fic. -stares up at the ceiling-
> 
> This is going to be updated very, very, very slowly and sporadically. Like really, just expect snippets going forward okay? I have no idea what's going on in this story other than a desire to explore this verse and write scene a, b, and c (and that might be all you get really.)
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
